Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fismondxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fismondxe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. xe2x80x98Fismondxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new Poinsettia cultivars with red flower color in combination with dark-green foliage and good cultivation ability. xe2x80x98Fismondxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by Katharina Zerr, the inventor, in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1996.
The female parent was a proprietary hybrid seedling, number S 1202-1, which was characterized by red bract color, medium green foliage, and compact growth. The male parent was the variety xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,364), having deep red bract color, dark green foliage, and relatively wide plant habit.
The seeds germinated in the spring of 1997, and the resulting seedlings were identified by numbers. In the summer of 1997, a cutting was taken from each seedling, rooted and grown out for examination as flowering single-stem plants. xe2x80x98Fismondxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant (no. 7136) within the progeny of the stated cross by Katharina Zerr in December 1997. After this plant had been chosen, more cuttings were taken from the original seedling and grafted on rootstocks of the variety xe2x80x98Beckmann""s Altrosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,336), in order to transmit the branching causing agent, phytoplasma, into the clone to improve the branching characteristics. From the upper area of the successfully grafted plants, shoot tip cuttings were taken for the cultivation of branched plants for the second examination in the fall of 1999.
Horticultural examination of the clone starting in 1999 and continuing thereafter has confirmed that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fismondxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fismondxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. deep red bract color;
2. bracts with smooth surface, weak lobes, tightly arranged;
3. dark green foliage with weak lobes;
4. moderately compact and round plant habit;
5. begin of flowering late with good keeping quality;
6. suitable especially for late sale short before or during the holiday season.
xe2x80x98Fismondxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day-length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fismondxe2x80x99 is the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fismondxe2x80x99 has somewhat smaller bracts, it develops more slowly and is therefore suitable for late sales, without having to delay initiation of flowers by applying additional light (long day conditions) from mid September to early October.